


You Are A Dragon

by deerstalker



Series: How Hannibal Loves [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deleted Scenes, Dubious Consent, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Prison, Prison Sex, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker/pseuds/deerstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set whilst Will is still in prison, before the start of season two.. <i>Hannibal had been granted high access into the prison, as his official doctor. Dr Lecter obviously took advantage of this manipulative luxury, often visiting Will surprisingly for a ‘session’. All he could do was take Hannibal; he was powerless against him, as he knew Hannibal held all the power in his case.</i> Contains explicit and abusive dub-con sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extryn/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [You Are A Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592693) by [月影流离 (sunny0421)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny0421/pseuds/%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%B1%E6%B5%81%E7%A6%BB)



> This is a celebration of Hannibal's second season's return in a few days! Let's get hyped up, excited and read smut together. **Fanmix for listening to whilst reading:[[Link]](http://8tracks.com/policeboxstalker/hannigram-there-is-nothing-you-can-do-that-i-have-no-already-done-to-myself)** | [My Tumblr](http://linear-relationships.tumblr.com/)

Will let the tears flow down his face, as Doctor Lecter’s hand slid up his chest. He reminded Will of a snake, slithering all over his flesh. It overwhelmed him; Hannibal’s fingers entered his body, very gently, as though he were savouring the feeling of it. It was the middle of the night; no one else remained in the same building that Will was locked up in. Hannibal had been granted high access into the prison, as his official doctor. Dr Lecter obviously took advantage of this manipulative luxury, often visiting Will surprisingly for a ‘session’. All he could do was take Hannibal; he was powerless against him, as he knew Hannibal held all the power in his case.

However this didn’t stop him from remaining snarky.

“Even through all my analysis of the Chesapeake Ripper, I never realised before that your preferred flavour was man”. 

Will’s voice shook as he said this and attempted to shift under the heavy weight of Dr Lecter’s body on top of him. His hands were handcuffed to the top of the table he lay upon; they were inside a questioning room. He wanted to scream and shake Hannibal off, however he knew it would be useless, there was no telling what Dr Lecter would do if he upset him. The other man simply grinned as he kissed Will’s neck, right below his ear. A finger pushed even further inside Will. He clenched.

“Oh come now, I promise you’ll enjoy it” Hannibal moaned into Will’s neck.

“I promise that I’ll make sure I don’t” he groaned in discomfort.

“So be it”.

Hannibal began to slide in another finger and Will howled in surprise, his eye site went blurry.

“Agh!”

“You see, it’s better if you try to enjoy it whilst you can”.

Hannibal had left his own clothes on, however Will’s top was on the floor, his pants too. His underwear remained on but Hannibal had pushed his hand down them, leaving Will’s full exposure for reveal later. Will knew he was now Hannibal’s toy, perhaps this serpent didn’t even want him sexually and was just playing with him.

“You know-“ Will whispered “We don’t exactly stay clean in prison, you don’t know what you’ll find down there”

To this comment Hannibal merely chuckled.

“I’ve been keeping track of your eating patterns Will”

“Of course you have.”

He looked into Hannibal’s his eyes briefly and saw delight in them.

“Just get this over with, will you” Will squealed, his hole was starting to hurt and he couldn’t bear the thought of this continuing much longer, or he might go insane. It was a mixture of pain and desire, pleasure and embarrassment, excitement and hatred.

“Never rush anything if you want it done well, Will”

he huffed and Hannibal licked Will’s chest delicately.

“And I will do you well”

Will could feel his ears burning and his body heating up, in sexual anticipation. Dr Lecter kissed all the way up to his lips and forced himself into Will’s mouth. His breath was warm and for a brief moment, comforting. They kissed, because Will had nothing else to loose. As they kissed, Hannibal pulled down his underwear and grasped Will’s penis.

He screamed unexpectedly, into Hannibal’s mouth, he wanted it to stop, all of it to stop, but he knew he was powerless. His wrists were already throbbing, if he struggled more, it’d just hurt more. Dr Lecter was in heaven.

He moaned.

“Will, you are beautiful”

“Fuck you” Will huffed between the kisses

Hannibal laughed.

He was solid in Dr Lecter’s hand; he couldn’t help it as the stimulation had naturally brought it about. He moaned in pleasure as Doctor Lecter rubbed gently upon his head. Will had not ejaculated in a long time and any encouragement was enough to send him into a passionate rage. He moaned loudly as Hannibal rubbed, faster and faster. His other hand’s fingers continued to push in and out of Will’s behind. It was a wonderful match of sensations, and he could not help but enjoy it.

“See, I told you it was better if you tried to enjoy it”

“You… you bastard!”

Will suddenly remembered who Hannibal was and began to weep through the moans.

“You killed them, you killed them all”

“Yes Will, and one day, I hope to kill you”.

Perhaps it was the moment of stimulation, but Hannibal’s voice resonated in Will’s head, and he thought he might climax. But Dr Lecter was in full control and realised he had been rubbing too fast and slowed down, causing Will great distress.

He pulled his fingers out and licked them, to provide some lubrication and then gently pushed them back in.

“Please stop” he cried, not knowing if he meant to for it to stop completely or for him to stop teasing, he was a mess of conflictions.

“Foreplay will soon be over”

This sent a shiver down Will’s spine, indicating that Hannibal was planning on going even further. He heard him unzip his pants and the shuffle off a belt. Hannibal removed his fingers from inside Will, and stoped rubbing him. Instead he walked slowly over to the top of the table and stood over him. Will turned his head to get a better look at him. His heart jumped out of his chest at what he saw.

Dr Lecter had taken his own penis out of his pants, and pulled them down to his knees. His erection stood still.

Will had never been with another man before and only knew how it was to receive, and not give. He didn’t have much choice, as Hannibal quickly and without warning, pushed him onto himself, despite the angry cries from the man on the table.

“If I’m to fuck you, we need some lubrication, or would you prefer it dry?”

Hannibal grabbed his hair and pushed Will back and forth, his mouth sliding over his penis. It was not enjoyable, it was horrible.

Will screamed all the way through, as Hannibal’s penis pushed its way through to his mouth. Hannibal moaned, however, it didn’t seem to be the most important part of their night together, perhaps he was doing it more out of necessity, as it was difficult to pull Will’s head when he was so determined to remain still.

Hannibal smacked him on the head, right above his eye and Will went limp.

“You do want to play, don’t you Will? I know you enjoy this game that we’ve been playing”.

He finally pulled out of Will’s mouth and he spat all over the floor, his chest heaving for air. He had a rare few moments before he was forced into a new discomfort.

Hannibal quickly walked back around to the back of the table and stood over Will. He pushed Will’s legs up in the air, completely exposing his hole.

“Please, oh god, please don’t –“

“God cannot help you now Will, I’m here”

“Please-“

“I promise you’ll love it”.

Hannibal knelt his head down and gave Will a small suck to excited him again. He grew uncontrollably inside Hannibal’s mouth and arched his back in pleasure.

Dr Lecter’s own penis was dripping wet. He stood up again and pushed will back like before. He slowly slid the head of his penis into Will’s behind. Will grunted and screeched.

Very gently Hannibal rocked back and forth, with each movement, pushing himself further into Will. It didn’t hurt, and that was what got to Will the most. He wanted to hate it, he wanted to scream and shake Hannibal away, he wanted to detest him. But he couldn’t because it didn’t hurt, it didn’t rip, it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was instead wonderful.

‘I love it’ he thought.

It felt amazing.

Dr Lecter gradually sped up and pushed Will’s legs over his head. He had stamina on his side.

As he pounded into Will, he let one of his hands slide down to rub Will.

“Oh my god-“

Will felt like he might arrive at any second.

He moaned without shame, he couldn’t tell if Dr Lecter was moaning as well, due to the loud rocking of the table but he could feel his passion in his movements. He couldn’t hold himself for much longer.

“Oh jesus, christ! Fu-”

Will arrived, all over himself. Hannibal seemed very pleased. He smiled and then pulled out, himself also arriving all over Will’s chest and even on his face.

Dr Lecter kissed his face, devouring all the semen he’s placed on his face. Will quivered as the touch of Hannibal’s soft and sensitive lips. They were swollen with lust and his eyes glistened with power.

A huge sense of shame swept of Will, bringing tears to his eyes. He shook, suddenly cold and wet, still lying on the table vulnerable.

Hannibal stepped back and looked at Will.

“I shall leave you to your thoughts, you can reflect upon our session tonight”.

Dr Lecter left to clean himself up and Will remain, crying on the table.

_“Who have you made me become? You are a dragon”._


End file.
